Un clavo saca otro clavo
by Lady Trifecta
Summary: Luego de que Kirishima Zen se declarara, Takafumi empieza a cuestionarse qué es lo que de verdad siente por el tan afamado editor haciéndole vivir una serie de situaciones vergonzosas y por otro lado, dramáticas, puesto que las familias de los dos se verán involucradas tarde o temprano, ¿Podrá Takafumi descubrir que es lo que realmente siente por Kirishima y luchar por lo que ama?


**UN CLAVO SACA OTRO CLAVO**

****

**Desclaimer:**** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, no me pertenece, los autores originales son:**

**Autor Original:**** Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Escritora:**** Novela Yokozawa no Baai: Fuyisaki Miyako**

**  
Personajes Principales:**** Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen.**

**Clasificación:**** Angustia, Romance, Drama, Humor, Lemon, Songfic.[+16]**

**Resumen:**** Luego de que Kirishima Zen se declarara, Takafumi empieza a cuestionarse qué es lo que de verdad siente por el tan afamado editor haciéndole vivir una serie de situaciones vergonzosas y por otro lado, dramáticas, puesto que las familias de los dos se verán involucradas tarde o temprano, ¿Podrá Takafumi descubrir que es lo que realmente siente por Kirishima y así poder luchar por conservar y cuidar de esos sentimientos? ¿Qué tan graves serán las situaciones que les depare la vida como pruebas de si el estar juntos vale o no la pena?**

**  
Fan Fic Basado en:******

*Manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Autora: Shungiku Nakamura

*Novela Yokozawa no Baii 1, 2 y 3, Autora: Fuyisaki Miyako

*Fan Fic: "Y mañana con valor te diré te amo" Autora: Estefany Carolina

*One Shot: "~Viaje entre las vacaciones, El deseo de Hiyori Kirishima~" Autor: Kazehaya Shouta****

NOTA DE AUTORA: las escenas señaladas respectivamente, NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, corresponden al fan fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi "Y mañana con valor te diré te amo", autoría de una amiga, Estefany Carolina, dicho fic podrán ubicarlo en el sector de fanfiction de ainofansub. Ella lo escribió desde el punto de vista de Takano, y yo describí la escena, desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Yokozawa.

Gracias por leer.

**UN CLAVO SACA OTRO CLAVO**

**PREFACIO**

****

Un clavo saca otro clavo. Nunca había creído en esta clase de frases cursis y sin chiste, simplemente baratas y comerciales ante mis oídos. De la misma manera en la que nunca había pensado que me enamoraría de ese hombre y que lo haría cada día durante los siguientes 10 años de mi vida, aunque fuese un amor no correspondido. Desde que lo conocí pensé que hasta el último respiro que hiciera en esta vida le pertenecería a él. Ya me había resignado y asumido la responsabilidad de cargar con este amor tan lastimero y patético durante el resto de lo que quedaba de mi existencia. Y era feliz con ello, como una comedia trágica. Había encontrado mi satisfacción en el dolor que me habían dejado cada una de las heridas que me había provocado ese inútil amor, pues era mejor sentir eso que no sentir nada, que no tenerlo a él a mi lado. Para protegerlo, para amarlo, para cuidar de él como el mayor tesoro que poseía, y así fue.

Patético.

Realmente patético.

Y egoísta.

Quizá solo estaba pensando en mí. Sí, así era indudablemente, nunca había sido por él. Todos estos años había tenido lástima de mí mismo, y para consolarme lo retendría de todas las maneras posibles a mi lado, para tener una razón de vivir, de ser, de respirar.

Y eso era Masamune para mí.

El aire que necesitaba para poder vivir.

Jamás pensé que la frase UN CLAVO SACA OTRO CLAVO se aplicaría en mí. Y no es que lo hubiera buscado de esa manera, la mayoría de las personas creen que esta frase es errónea, falsa, ya que no puedes ir por la vida tratando de desplazar tu vida por otra, tu corazón por otro corazón, el aire que respiras por otro tipo de aire.

La han malinterpretado siempre… "Un clavo saca otro clavo".

Esta frase nunca se había tratado de rehuir de tus propios sentimientos, buscando desesperado entre el ahogo y el despecho a una persona, la que sea, para "olvidar" y "sustituir" a la persona amada.

Todo el que lo había intentado de esta manera, había fracasado enormemente.

No se puede desplazar un amor con otro amor. EXCEPTO si no lo buscas. Y si, solo si… no fuera por despecho, entonces, ¿Qué ocurriría? Quizá, y solo tal vez había una posibilidad, una en un millón de que… probablemente, sin buscarlo ni planearlo siquiera, sin haberlo pensado… en medio de la desesperación y aunque no lo sepas reconocer, te tropieces con el que será tu definitivo y único…. Verdadero amor…

Sin embargo, había una verdad irrefutable y no como una verdad absoluta, sino como algo que si sucedía en algunas ocasiones: La única manera de poder olvidar un amor… era con otro amor. ¿Contradictorio, no?

**CAPITULO 1**

CONTRADICCIONES

PRIMERA PARTE: PENSAMIENTOS

****

_****_

¿Cómo fue que había llegado a esa situación? por mucho que lo pensara, e intentara recordar con exactitud cómo había empezado todo esto, aun así, no podía encontrar otro culpable que no fuera yo mismo. Porque todo aquello había comenzado esa noche en donde me había abandonado a mí mismo y bebido sin control, por intentar vaga e inútilmente encontrar desesperadamente una salida de emergencia por donde pudiera correr mi desbocado y lastimado corazón.

Hacía nada más un mes de aquello, pero ahora me parecían como años enteros, de pronto me sentí mucho más viejo que los venti y tantos años con los que cargaba encima, muy cerca de los 30; fruncí el ceño por la molestia al recordar mi edad, que me permitían considerarme un hombre maduro. Y he aquí, hallándome a mí mismo observando la llave de una casa que no era mía, en mis manos, meditando acerca de cómo era que esta llave había terminado aquí en primer lugar.

"ME ESTOY DECLARANDO" había sentenciado el castaño de ojos almendrados, ese Kirishima me ponía realmente los nervios de punta; lo había dicho tan simple y llanamente como si se tratase de anunciar como era el clima de ese día o algo por el estilo, echándome de esa manera, una soga sobre el cuello.

Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas de solo recordar el momento.

"Vamos, tampoco es como si me fuera a vivir con él definitivamente" reflexioné en un intento vano de sacudirme las ideas tan absurdas que me ponían nervioso con siquiera pensar en ello.

"Aunque a decir verdad el entrar y salir de su casa con tanta regularidad, e incluso haber dormido allí durante varias noches en las últimas semanas…". No, no, no, ni pensarlo, debía recuperar mi independencia a toda costa.

Con tales palabras; su repentina confesión de amor, el editor en jefe de Japun solo intentaba confundirme y hacerme caer en una vil trampa para que cediera ante él y saliera corriendo a buscarlo, y no pensaba caer en eso.

Definitivamente no, hablar de amor… no podría hacer algo semejante…. ¿O sí…? y si no era amor, entonces, ¿Qué era?, por más que me torture pensándolo una y otra vez en el asunto, aun no logro comprender el por qué me entregué de esa manera tan fácilmente… ¿Qué es lo que realmente eres para mí Kirishima?

Ya de por si era cansador pensar en tantas cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo y aun así sentía que había vivido durante el último mes más de lo que lo habría hecho durante toda mi vida. Era tan agotador pensar en todo aquello. Así que decidí darme por resignado por el momento, siquiera para no colapsar con tantos pensamientos que no tenían fin ni parecían tenerlo o que los llegara a tener.

Pero, por más que intentara, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a la niña. Hiyori, ella la que más me preocupaba, y probablemente el motivo más grande por el que no podría aceptar "mi relación" con su padre.

-Flashback-

Le había prometido llamarla para cocinar juntos esa noche, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que yo mismo fui a buscarla al piso de arriba, donde Hiyori había estado jugando toda la tarde con su amiga.

—¡Onii-chan!, ¿Por qué llevas el cabello mojado?—como era de esperarse la niña se percató de ese detalle y terminé colocando de excusa el "tremendo calor del verano" aunque ni siquiera hacía tanto calor en verdad, ni tampoco fuera verano, estábamos en pleno invierno para ser exactos, fue un día de esos en los que el clima está más bipolar que yo, ok, soy un estúpido, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Realmente patético y poco convincente, aunque su padre le dio el mismo motivo…y ni siquiera me había puesto de acuerdo con él sobre qué habríamos de decirle a Hiyori, ante cualquier mínimo percance.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, fui vilmente chantajeado por las insistentes súplicas de Hiyori para quedarme a dormir, por lo que no pude negarme y obedecí.

¿Hasta cuándo podría ocultárselo a ella? por más que no podría hacerlo durante toda la vida, no, no era capaz ni podría darle la noticia, pero tampoco me agradaba mucho la idea de ocultárselo.

-Fin Flashback-

Todo lo que podía hacer era vivir este presente… por ahora.

—Yokozowa- san, Yokozawa-san… Yokozowaaa-saaaan…

Los insistentes llamados de Henmi me hicieron recordar que aún tenía un trabajo que atender, sacándome del letargo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Lo siento… - dijo temeroso el muchacho ante mí.—Han llegado las propuestas de los nuevos mangas de este mes.

—Ah, sí, ponlas a un costado allí, ahora comenzaré a revisarlos.—dije indiferente, y finalmente colocó una pila altísima de documentos sobre el escritorio. Al ver que no se retiraba aún…

—¿Hay algo más para hoy Henmi?

—Eh, sí solo una reunión con los de la revista de la Shonen Jump para esta tarde a las dos, para ponerse de acuerdo en algunos mangas que serán atribuidos de ahora en adelante a la revista Japun, como Kirishima-san ha estado muy ocupado con los proyectos para anime él no podrá reunirse con ellos y aunque estarán allí algunos de sus subordinados lo señaló a usted como el más idóneo para reemplazarlo en la reunión, aunque no sea de su campo, y poder decidir sobre los temas más importantes y evaluar las estadísticas de ventas, y eso es todo por hoy.

—Ya.

—¿Yokozawa- san?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Está bien?

—¿Eh…? sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No se lo ve muy bien que digamos, está muy pálido.—lo cierto es que me sentía realmente agotado y hasta algo débil pero trataba de restarle importancia.

—No es nada, solo será el cansancio, estando a mitad de semana, ya sabes.—parece no haber día más extenuante, aunque en realidad todos los días eran así en este trabajo. Detuve mis pensamientos por un instante y me percaté de que Henmi seguía en la oficina mirándome extraño .—¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—No.

—Entonces, puedes retirarte.—dije por inercia, en cualquier otra oportunidad lo hubiera mandado al demonio, pero el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que mi voluntad de amedrentarlo.

—S-s-sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué será que hoy actúa particularmente, muy… amable?, pensé, y súbitamente un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo. Pero no me atrevía a indagar más al respecto, mi instinto me decía que mi vida correría peligro si llegase a hacerlo… demonios… aun así, no sólo era yo, sino que irónicamente, todos en la oficina se sentían inseguros y más temerosos que de costumbre al ver al "temible oso gruñón" tan tranquilo y sin echar gritos en el día más pesado de la semana, como si fuera el preludio de una tormenta, con tantos trabajos por hacer encima y el hecho de que aún no haya gritado a nadie por aquí, no sólo despertaba mi curiosidad sino también la de los demás empleados que trabajaban en el piso de ventas, quienes se hallaban entre preocupados y temerosos también, como esperando que en cualquier momento una bomba explotase.

Un hecho realmente inusual ocurrió hoy: una empleada de la oficina había llegado con una hora de retraso, era la que debía supervisar como iban las ventas ya que estamos a mitad de mes y debía entregar un informe detallado para entregárselo a Yokozawa y le diera el visto bueno antes del jueves para luego presentarlo el viernes a primera hora en una reunión. Y como él no había reparado en su llegada tardía, con lo maniático que suele ser con la puntualidad y el trabajo listo antes de hora, todos comenzaron a preocuparse ante la falta de reacción del oso ojiazul. Estaba como "ido de sí" este día en particular.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que había cambiado bastante desde que se había empezado a relacionar con Kirishima-san y que, gracias a eso, había cambiado un poco su temperamento tan sobrecogedor, pero hoy en especial estaba excesivamente amable e indiferente por sobre todo, si no lo conoceré yo, que llevo trabajando con él todos estos años desde que empezó a trabajar aquí, y pensar que entraba en la misma universidad que él por aquella época. Su esencia nunca había cambiado, pero su carácter; imposible de doblegarse ante nada ni nadie, ahora se había encontrado visiblemente reducido desde que entabló esa amistad con el editor en jefe de la revista Japun… hmmm... no, mejor dejo de pensar en ello si es que en verdad valoro un poco mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana y la tarde pasaron de lo más normal, sin ningún otro incidente ni atraso en el trabajo, así que decidí salir más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Acabada la reunión, que fue de dos a cinco de la tarde terminé con todas las labores del día aunque lo más normal hubiera sido adelantar el trabajo de los siguientes días. Preferí ir a MI departamento temprano para ver a Sorata, Hiyori había vuelto a la escuela por lo que no podría cuidarlo más a tiempo completo y creí que lo más conveniente para todos era que regresara conmigo al departamento, así sería una excusa menos para ir despreocupadamente al departamento de Kirishima.

Aunque ahora estuviéramos algo así como "juntos" todavía no me hacía ni la más mínima idea de que fuera oficialmente "su pareja".

Sentí hervir la cara ante la sola idea nuevamente.

Mucho menos podría empezar a acostumbrarme, y temía apegarme tanto o más a Kirishima como ya lo había hecho con Hiyori; más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible, así como lo había hecho también Sorata y en lo que respecta a ella, seguía siendo su dueño a pesar de todo y debía hacerme cargo por mi cuenta de cuidarlo mejor ya que al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido a Masamune cuando decidió entregarme al felino hace años atrás.

—Por fin, llegué a casa.—anuncié al gato quien me miraba desde el sofá y con mucha pereza, finalmente se levantó para venir junto a mí y enredarse entre mis piernas.—Menos mal, me había preocupado un instante.

—Miauuu.

—Hola Sora, ¿Estás muy aburrida? Te daré tu comida, espérame aquí.— me disponía ir a la alacena, pero el teléfono sonaba insistentemente desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta del departamento, pensé en ignorarlo pues no tenía ánimos de nada y hoy más que nunca estaba realmente cansado, pero insistía como el diablo el muy poseído aparato.— Grrr, qué diablos, como vaya a ser más trabajo pendiente de hoy, lo juro, que a ese Henmi…

—Buenas tardes, ¿Diga? Sí soy yo... ¡¿QUEEE?!—mi mente, luego de estar trabajando todo ese día arduamente en mis propios conflictos personales más liados con el trabajo, en un solo segundo se había quedado en blanco por lo que me acababan de decir del otro lado del teléfono... no, maldita sea, Masamune... en cuanto logré reaccionar salí inmediatamente del departamento sin importarme haber dejado descolgado el comunicador.****

**CONTINUARÁ-******

**PARTE 2: "Sólo el amor puede ser no solo de amor sobrevive el hombre"****  
**

****

**- Masamune…. Masamune…. - llamé con angustia insistente en mi corazón, a la puerta de su departamento, y luego de cinco minutos al notar que no contestaba….******

_*****FLASHBACK******_

- ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ES QUE DEJÓ TODO ESTE TRABAJO?!, ¡MALDITO MASAMUNE! ¡Y ADEMÁS EN PLENO FIN DE CICLO! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE NADIE SABE DÓNDE ESTÁ?! – me habían llamado de Marukawa para reportarme que hacía tres míseros días no había asistido al trabajo - ¡¿Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICEN, QUE SON, UNOS INEPTOS, COMPLETOS INCAPACES DE CUMPLIR CON SU TRABAJO?! – y no sólo eso, no se había comunicado con nadie ni dejado ni un sólo mensaje, por supuesto que esto no era nada normal en él, jamás habría dejado su trabajo tirado de esta manera, mucho menos sin decirle nada a nadie o haber dejado tan siquiera un aviso.

El que habló luego fue Yoshiyuki Hatori…

- Comprendemos su manera de reaccionar Yokozawa-san pero es justamente por cumplir con nuestro trabajo que no hemos podido avisarle hasta ahora- decía mientras observé a medias como Kisa y Minno y los demás del departamento de la Revista Shojo Esmeralda corrían de aquí para allá dentro y fuera de la oficina sumergidos (y desesperados) en un caos total – como puede ver estamos hasta el tope con muchísimo trabajo. Mañana mismo debemos entregar todos los manuscritos del mes a la imprenta, y de por sí es bastante difícil con la ausencia de Takano-san, por ese motivo le llamamos, creímos que lo más probable es que usted sabría lo que ha sucedido con él o donde se encuentra, pero puedo notar que por su reacción no lo sabe –

- Maldición… - intenté llamarlo veinte veces tanto a su celular como otras treinta y cinco veces a su departamento, pero el celular me lo daba apagado y en su casa sólo la contestadora me respondía, a todo esto…

- ¿Y Onodera? (*n/a: se le prendió el foquito *,*) ¿Dónde está? – era más que visible y notoria su ausencia sobre todo por el vacío en su escritorio,más que nada, pero no quería hacerme suposiciones por adelantado.

- Ah eso….-

- Ah, Ricchan presentó su renuncia, hace tres días… - dijo Shouta Kisa mientras venía y se iba corriendo una vez más… -

- ¿Qué…? - exactamente el mismo tiempo que Masamune se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno, hace tres días… lleve instantáneamente una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Yokozawa – san? –

- Si, dime… ¿Por qué renunció Onodera? – noté como a Hatori le sorprendió el cambio drástico del tono de mi voz, y principalmente en el cambio de tema.

- No dijo razones, tan solo envió su carta de renuncia y vino alguien más por él a retirar sus cosas del escritorio –

- Ya veo… iré a buscar a Masamune a su departamento , tal vez haya dejado algo que indique su paradero… - dije más bien para mí mismo, para intentar convencerme de lo inconcebible para mi corazón, era tan sorpresivo (incluso para mí) el hablar en voz baja ahora y en una calma disimulada, no por fingir o apaciguar mis nervios sino porque cada vez me hundía más y más en mis pensamientos como si la atmósfera sobre mí cayera pesadamente.

"Que no le haya pasado nada malo, que esté bien por favor" – fue mi primer pensamiento cuando me habían dicho que se fue de esa manera, pero al enterarme de que Onodera había renunciado el mismo día y había desparecido (porque no había dejado dicho dónde iba ni nadie tenía más noticias de él), no pude evitar relacionarlo con la ida de Masamune y extrañamente, me sentí aliviado por un instante. Porque sin pensarlo se hacía tan obvio, y tan claro como el agua que estaban juntos, recordé fugazmente cuando Onodera hacia como un mes me había confesado finalmente que está enamorado de Masamune, y si en algo soy bueno es en leer las expresiones de las personas y saber cuándo me mienten y cuando no.

Por esa razón, supe de inmediato que los sentimientos de Masamune eran correspondidos, finalmente me aseguré de ello, y que Onodera era sincero, al menos consigo mismo y no me mentía, por más que mi subconsciente rogara porque fuera todo una pesadilla, una vil mentira y se negara a aceptarlo, su confesión de amor había terminado por incrustar más hondo y profundamente en el centro de mi corazón el puñal que hace poco había dejado allí Masamune. Ya no quedaba duda alguna.

Ellos se aman.

"Carajos" pensé en ese momento, aunque sonreí, que malditamente idiota soy, porque yo… yo… (me había cubierto el rostro con una mano para ocultar mi expresión, aunque nadie estuviera presente, era vergonzoso para mí mismo admitirlo, que estaba… sonriendo… mientras una lágrima traicionera corría despiadada por mi mejilla) estoy feliz. Sí , estoy FELIZ. Masamune, por fin… dejaras de sufrir… eso era todo lo que yo quería. Solo eso.  
****

****

_**Volví al presente, de entre todos mis pensamientos, y allí estaba… por alguna razón, algo, desconocido para mí, me impedía estar satisfecho o tranquilo. Me sentía muy inquieto y preocupado.**_

¿Cómo era que llamaban a esto…?

¿Intuición?

¿Presentimiento?

¿Por qué me sentía así? "Tsk... que desesperación…, debo estar alucinando por tantas cosas que pasaron en tan poco tiempo…"

Era claro que no se lo dirían a nadie si hubiesen decidido irse juntos, pero, ¿así de pronto?, ¿con todo el trabajo acumulado, y tirado? No era el estilo de Masamune para nada,y… ni siquiera me había dicho a mí… ¿Y debería acaso?, bueno, es que en cierta manera me lo debe… y seguimos siendo amigos después de todo, sí, definitivamente soy un m*(masoquista *,*)

- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Ta-ka-fu-mi? – dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, *maldita suerte del diablo* pensé, ya estaba de salida del edificio, pero me tenía que encontrar con EL, en este PRECISO momento.

- Kirishima, estoy apurado ahora –

- Uy, estas de mal humor me parece –

- Acertaste –

- Naa, ese es tu carácter, después de todo, es una de las cosas que me atraen de ti –

- ¿Qué demonios eres, un s/m?* - (sádico/masoquista) –

- Si lo ves de esa manera, entonces, sí… ¿No te habías ido ya hace rato? – ¿cómo demonios sabe cada cosa que hago?

- Regresé por una emergencia –

- ¿Y tú emergencia, por si acaso se llama Takano? –me solté de él

- ¿Qué carajos sabes tú, además, me estás siguiendo o qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes cada cosa que hago?, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo –

- ¿Estás seguro que no es asunto mío…? – dijo cambiando de expresión alegre a una seria en un santiamén – Además que te pongas de este modo, quiere decir que tengo razón, y no te estoy siguiendo, nada más pregunté por vos en tu oficina, si te habías ido ya en tu casa y me dijeron que sí, pero que habías regresado y que estabas en el departamento Esmeralda…y que yo sepa no tenías nada más que tratar con ellos si ayer fue la reunión para el acuerdo de las ventas–

- Eh, Hiyori… ¿Cómo está Hiyori? – pregunté, cambiando bruscamente de tema – Si todavía estas aquí a estas horas, eso quiere decir que Hiyori está otra vez sola en casa, ¿no?, eres un irresponsable como siempre – esta vez su semblante cambio aún más, y me miró directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo y borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa que había mostrado al principio, fue por… ¿fue por Hiyori?

- Ella está bien. Está en el departamento de su amiga Yuki, en el piso de arriba – me dijo cambiando el tono de su voz y desviando, nuevamente, su mirada de la mía – a cada rato me envía mensajes, y además, ¿que no ves que también, ya voy de salida? – me dijo fríamente, haciéndome sentir una sutil punzada en el pecho.

- Etto – esta vez creo que me había pasado – perdóname – me había doblegado (¿Por qué carajos..?) – no quise decirte que eres un mal padre o algo por el estilo –

- ¡Ja!, ¿tu pidiendo perdón? – y aquí de nuevo se burlaba este tipo de mí, nunca había sido capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos o leer con facilidad sus emociones, /que es lo que estaba pensando?, no saberlo, y además, que esto me pase con él, que me haga sentir esta inseguridad y desconcierto que me sacaban completamente de mi lugar y me dejaba totalmente perdido, me frustraba en demasía… ¡CUANTA RABIA ME DA! ¡DE VERAS QUE ME HACE ENOJAR! – No te preocupes, sé muy bien cuáles son mis responsabilidades y también que no soy el mejor de los padres – no, tampoco eso era lo que quería decirte, qué fastidio, ¿Por qué lo había malinterpretado de esa manera?, aunque tampoco es que yo lo hubiese tratado con amabilidad.

- Oye… -

- De todas maneras, es cierto ¿no?, viniste hasta aquí por Takano, ¿no? – ¿eh?, cierto, estaba apurado por ir a buscar a Masamune a su departamento y saber cómo estaba o si había dejado algún indicio de dónde estaba … pero por unos minutos, la conversación con Kirishima me había hecho olvidar de esto.

- No te incumbe, ya me voy, apresúrate y ve a buscar a Hiyori, ya se está haciendo tarde, y no es bueno que una niña de su edad esté hasta estas horas fuera de su casa – él ya iba de salida, así que no debía preocuparme de eso, así que también decidí irme lo antes posible…

- Espera – me agarró del brazo sorpresivamente, y me dio media vuelta, para verlo de nuevo frente a frente, y de manera rápida y desprevenida me atrajo hacia él, sosteniéndome firmemente del brazo y con la otra mano abrazándome por la cintura apretujándome junto a su cuerpo con violencia, todo sin darme tiempo de reaccionar o responder con algún movimiento, y besó mis labios con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua dentro de mi boca de manera tan arbitraria e ilógica, reclamando por la fuerza lo que le pertenece, se adueñó de mi boca, mis labios, mi lengua, hasta de mi respiración, esclavizándome a tan placentero y agridulce sabor, tan exquisito y peligrosamente delicioso que provenía de una pequeña parte de su esencia.

¡ESTE TIPO ME VUELVE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! – (N/A: ¿de qué manera Yokozawa- san ( , )? – pensé con rabia y… ¿un extraño anhelo?, aún sin poder moverme o hacer algo

- ¡GRAN MIERDA! – grité sin poder contener el tono de mi voz (luego supliqué para mis adentros que nadie me hubiera escuchado) soltándome de él y deshaciéndome de sus brazos – ¡NOS PUEDEN ESTAR VIENDO! –

- Si ese es tu problema, deberías regular también el volumen de tu voz, ¿no crees? – dijo tranquilo e indiferente, haciéndome enfadar conmigo mismo por ceder de esa manera ante él y ahora, para colmo, siento mi corazón saltando y un calor sorpresivo y abrazador en mi rostro.

- ¡Maldita sea, mi único problema aquí eres tú Kirishima! – y aquí de nuevo con mis impulsos y mi maldito orgullo, claro que no quería decirle eso, pero ni modo de regresar lo que dije, además de que de verdad me estaba poniendo bastante nervioso a causa de sus estúpidos e infundados celos… (¿serán infundados? Después de todo se trata de Masamune) sí, completamente infundados y patéticos. Él se creía amo y señor de mis actos y/o de mi persona.

***Kirishima***

- Ya veo… "perdón" si me pongo celoso porque mi pareja se encuentre tan desesperadamente con su ex – amante y sin motivos laborales de por medio – dije tajante, sin miramientos y con frialdad.

Sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban con rabia y ansiedad, realmente lo ponía nervioso, mucho más de lo que había pensado, pero definitivamente era por algo más que un simple enojo… y por esto, no podía evitar ponerme FELIZ (N/A: sí, Kirishima- san definitivamente eres un m/s), pero al mismo tiempo quería gritarle, reclamarle que no vaya a verlo, que no tenía ni un puto tema que tratar con ese hombre, y que comprenda de una maldita vez que tenía que alejarse de él, pero aun así yo mismo le había dicho que guarde esos preciosos sentimientos que tenía por él, su primer amor, sin embargo con eso, no quería decir para nada que estuviera de acuerdo en que siguieran viéndose y tratándose, si hay una verdad en este mundo es que no se puede ser amigo de aquella persona que amaste profundamente hasta desgarrarte el alma y morirte en vida por el hecho de amarlo.

Lo que más temía en este mundo, una vez que empecé a enamorarme irremediablemente de Takafumi era a esta frase:  
****

"_**Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"**_

****

**Y aunque su amor había sido no correspondido, él había amado de sobremanera y extremadamente durante diez largos años a Takano, hasta fueron pareja un tiempo considerable y se habían acostado…**

Y Takafumi seguía a su lado, con un cariño persistente, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, velando por aquel primer amor, cual valioso tesoro fuera para él, y lo más probable, el más valioso… ¿Quién era yo para quitárselo?, sentía que debía luchar más por él pero no podía expresar mis inseguridades de una manera tan inmadura, no es como si él me perteneciera de todos modos, y por sobre todo, no quiero lastimarlo, solo quiero… protegerlo.

- ¡Al diablo con eso! – dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, hace poco lo hubiera detenido, pero ahora era distinto. Si quería que esto funcionara, que el fuera mío por completo, no podría, no sería capaz de reclamarle nada, de pedirle algo que él no pudiera o no quisiera darme. Tendría que ser él, el que quisiera quedarse a mi lado, el que me buscara.

Esperaré, aunque me muera de los celos y de la rabia. De la frustración y el enojo, de la impaciencia y de la intolerancia, no quiero perderte, por eso esperaré hasta el momento en que estés dispuesto a entregarte completamente a mí, tanto en cuerpo como en alma y mente. Porque te quiero todo para mí, que toda tu persona sea mía. Seguiré esperando, mientras no te alejes del todo de mí, correspondas frenéticamente a mis besos y no salgas lastimado, una vez más, por esa persona (no sé de qué sería capaz si veo que alguien te lastima frente a mí), tendré paciencia.  
****

_**Pero todo tiene su límite.**_

Solo el amor puede ser eterno.

Pero no solo de amor sobrevive el hombre.

****

**Esperaré.**

***FIN FLASHBACK***

***Yokozawa***

- Masamune…. Masamune… - llamé con angustia insistente en mi corazón, a la puerta de su departamento, y luego de cinco minutos al notar que no contestaba…. Intenté conseguir permiso para entrar pero no me lo permitieron, por normas internas del edificio, volví cada día, hasta que tres días después logré entrar.

"No está…"... entré en su departamento y todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar, por lo que mi preocupación solo iba en aumento, tras buscar y buscar algo toda la noche, no fui capaz de encontrar nada que me dijera algo de dónde estaba o de cómo se encontraba.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grité enfurecido golpeando mi puño contra la pared, solo espero que estés bien Masamune, solo espero que lo estés…

**Al día siguiente***  
****

_**(Fragmento del Fan Fic "Y mañana con valor te diré te amo", Autora: Estefany Carolina)**_

- Sorata, ven por tu comida- anuncié a mi gata mientras llevaba en la mano su plato de comida, en seguida llegó maullando notoriamente.-Ten aquí tienes debes de tener mucha hambre- Musité mientras ponía el plato de comida en el piso, Sorata procedió a comer con esmero al instante en que yo esbozaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, acto seguido me dirigí a mi cuarto de estudio para revisar unos documentos de trabajo que se encontraban sobre mi escritorio, Tomé una hoja y empecé a leer con detenimiento.

- No… es imposible engañarme, simplemente No puedo concentrarme.- Me convencí a mí mismo mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mi angustioso rostro.

- ¡ESTUPIDO MASAMUNE! ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS TE ENCUENTRAS?!- Exclamé con fuerza mientras tiraba bruscamente al suelo todos los documentos y los objetos existentes sobre el escritorio, sin importarme el desastre que provocaría. Me levanté de la silla y encendí un cigarro para intentar calmar esta agobiante ansiedad que sentía, desde hace exactamente siete días, en los que misteriosamente Masamune desapareció por completo, no he sabido nada de él, dejo de asistir al trabajo en la editorial, Y tampoco ha estado en su departamento, sus subordinados, y empleados de Marukawa se encuentran igual de sorprendidos pues ni siquiera dejó aviso de algún supuesto descanso, y dejó botado un sinfín de trabajo acumulado, haciendo del departamento Esmeralda un completo caos; por otra parte ninguno de sus vecinos lo ha visto, he acudido innumerables veces a su departamento pero nadie ha respondido a la puerta, hasta que ayer hablé con el encargado del edificio, y mostrándole mi tremenda preocupación al respecto accedió a abrir la puerta del departamento, evidenciando el hecho de que ni siquiera había estado ahí en largo tiempo, pues todas sus pertenencias se encontraban intactas…. Lo cual solo incrementaba mi desesperación al no saber nada de él, incluso su teléfono celular estaba apagado impidiendo cualquier intento frustrado por entablar comunicación; ¿Un secuestro?, ¿Tuvo algún accidente?, Miles de terribles pensamientos acudían a mi memoria y me agobiaban incesantemente una y otra vez impidiendo todas estas noches que pudiese conciliar el sueño., Pero de cierta forma tenía una extraña intuición al respecto que descartaba las posibilidades anteriores… Pues el imbécil de Onodera presentó su renuncia el día justo que Masamune dejó de asistir al trabajo, y el encargado del edificio me comentó que hacía exactamente siete días liquidó el depósito de la renta de su departamento entregando las llaves…. Siete días… Los mismos en que Masamune desapareció de su hogar al igual que del trabajo, sí, podría ser… era una sospechosa posibilidad, la cual por supuesto no me hacía feliz del todo, pero si esto justificaba su ausencia, significaba que estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro y sobre todo… él estaría feliz al lado de la persona que ama, un hecho que rotundamente me destrozaba el corazón, pero si esto aseguraba la dicha y la sonrisa constante de la persona que quiero, podría vivir sin su cercanía, pues me sentiría dichoso de saber que su sentimiento es correspondido, disfrutándolo plenamente en libertad.

***Takano***

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel funesto instante en que mis sentimientos colapsaron víctima de la inclemente crueldad de aquella persona…. Que había sido la razón de mí existir, ahora no tenía anhelo en el vivir del mañana, sí, aquella persona…..he tratado de enterrar inútilmente su recuerdo, pues su constante imagen es cruelmente evocada en mi mente. La noción del tiempo perdió sentido en mi pesar, me refugié en la soledad de mi calvario, apartándome de la realidad que me rodeaba. Nada me motivaba en lo absoluto estaba totalmente inmerso en la evasión de mi ser llegando a la automutilación emocional pues me reprochaba a mí mismo la ignorancia y estupidez que cegaron la percepción de mis sentidos, incluso era un desastre físicamente, pues tenía varios días sin ducharme ni afeitarme, me odiaba a mí mismo, Mi ropa estaba impregnada con el aroma del tabaco, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cajetillas de cigarros había consumido, Pues este me ayudaba a impedir el sueño, temía el dormir, ya que probablemente aquel último recuerdo, aquellas dolorosas palabras, su fría y despiadada mirada serian reencarnadas vívidamente en temibles pesadillas, De la misma forma en que abusé del alcohol… el sin fin de botellas en las que deposité la esperanza por lograr olvidar mi incesante agonía, presenciaron burlonamente el fracaso de mi patético intento; pues absolutamente todo había resultado en vano, su recuerdo seguía latente en mi pecho oprimiéndolo bruscamente provocando un desgarrante sufrir.

(Fin Fragmento del fic "Y mañana con valor te diré te amo, Autora: Estefany Carolina)****

_**  
****Yokozawa*****_

-¡MASAMUNE!- exclamé con tremendo asombro mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento, -¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!- le reproché con fuerza casi violentamente y al mismo instante le propicié un golpe en la cabeza, al cual él no reaccionó de inmediato, por lo que mi preocupación volvía latente pues la expresión en su rostro era la de un demacrado dolor –Dejaste varado el trabajo repentinamente, desapareciste de tu hogar, y apagaste tu móvil….y todo eso sin decir una sola palabra…¡ RES REALMENTE UN EGOISTA…! ¿QUE NO VES… QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI? MASAMUNE… ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- le reclamé exaltado, nervioso de verdad y…. de manera entrecortada debido a las estúpidas lágrimas que no pude mantenerlas encarceladas en mis ojos, por lo que me impedía hablarle con fluidez, tenía una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, dudas, confusión y también preocupación en mi corazón, todos sentimientos causados por él, había regresado, y hasta donde percaté estaba sano, sin heridas, y lo más importante ESTA VIVO, pero aun cuando me ponía tan contento y aliviado verlo y mi corazón sintiera un enorme peso sacarse de encima, algo que no supe explicar ni entender, una sensación, me decía de que las heridas que él estaba sufriendo en este momento no eran visibles pero eran más profundas y dolorosas que todas aquellas que pudiese tener en el cuerpo si las tuviera, y pude saber esto porque sus ojos avellana eran exactamente iguales a los que solían serlo diez años atrás, cuando estaba muerto en vida.

- Yo….LO SIENTO.- se disculpó extrañamente avergonzado pero sincero, como si mis lágrimas de verdad hicieran que sus heridas dolieran más, si esto era posible. Desde que lo vI, en el mismo instante en que atravesó la puerta de mi departamento, sospeché (realmente supe) QUIEN era el causante del semejante estado en el que había acabado mi amigo.

- Lo sé... Pero mira nada más, ¡Estas hecho un desastre!- le recriminé tras haberme calmado y hecho desaparecer mis lágrimas, pues sólo empeoraba la situación al demostrarle y exponer de semejante manera mis sentimientos, suspiré hondo intentando calmarme.

– Pasa para que te des una ducha.- lo invité a entrar al interior del departamento mientras le daba una toalla y lo conduje hasta el baño para tomar una ducha (parecía completamente ido de sí, pero debía mantener mi preocupación lo más lejos posible para poder ayudarlo).

Después de asear y vestirse, salió del baño y me encontró sentado en un sillón de la sala esperándole con inquietud mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, se veía en él que anticipaba lo que estaba por venir, y a continuación se sentó en un sillón continuo percatándose de mi atenta mirada en sus movimientos.

Quería ver que tan lastimado estaba, como si fuera posible leer sus emociones a través de su cuerpo, no solía ser de esta manera con él, pero esta vez era mucho más que evidente, por más que se forzara, no podría ocultarlo y parecía que ni tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

- Y Bien si no deseas algo más…. ¿Podrías contarme lo que sucedió? Claro, si te sientes bien al respecto.- le pregunté mientras apagaba el cigarro, mostrándome más comprensivo esperé expectante su respuesta.

Parecía estar pensando demasiado, y sufrir por cada cosa que venía a su mente.

- Onodera… - LO SUPE, SIEMPRE LO SUPE, DESDE QUE LO VI ENTRAR SUPE QUE EL ERA LA CAUSA DE SEMEJANTE SUFRIMIENTO, pero decidí esperar que me contase toda la historia y tragarme de momento la furia y rabia imposibles de contener – él… jugo conmigo,él va a casarse con su prometida… - en los siguientes minutos me relató hecho por hecho, palabra por palabra, todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos aquella tarde en que el maldito cabrón de Onodera le había revelado la "verdad", hasta el momento en que había llegado a mi departamento, cuando decidió que no podía continuar de la manera en la que había estado viviendo durante la última semana.

- … Si tan solo te hubiese hecho caso no habría atravesado por la rotunda decepción a la que me llevo aquel despiadado capricho. – me expresó en tono apagado, con el semblante bajo y la mirada vacía, avergonzado de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo con el valor necesario que intentaba recoger con tantas y desesperadas fuerzas que no tenía, para poder aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su agonía se ahogaba en silencio en sus ojos, luchando incansablemente tan solo para no llorar frente a mí.

Terminado su relato, ya no me pude contenerme…

- LO SABIA… ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MALDITO CABRON! ¡Yo, lo sabía!, ¡sabía que encontrarte de nuevo con ese tipo solo te haría sufrir de nuevo! No le bastó con destruirte totalmente hace varios años, aún recuerdo en la universidad ¡la mierda de persona en que te convertiste por su culpa! Cuando te saltabas clases, y desaparecías incluso semanas enteras de la escuela, te buscaba en tu departamento y te encontrabas ausente, ¡REVOLVANDOTE CON CUALQUIERA EN HOTELES DE MALA MUERTE! Sin importar su identidad, ¡incluso descuidando tu salud! Pasabas días sin probar bocado, solo pudriendo tu cuerpo con licor y tabaco…. Habías bajado rotundamente de peso, te encontrabas débil, desahuciado…. ¡Te Importaba una MIERDA lo que pasara contigo, no tenías fuerzas por vivir! Y yo… ¡Hice lo posible por sacarte de ese maldito infierno! Porque me atormentaba, me lastimaba el verte en esas miserables condiciones…. ¡Que constantemente buscaras dañarte a ti mismo! Simplemente… ¡ERA INSOPORTABLE! Por eso me llené de paciencia y con dedicación y tiempo logré que te estabilizaras, te acompañé en ese trágico episodio….nunca... ¡NUNCA TE ABANDONE! Pues lo único que deseaba era… ¡VER FELIZ A LA PERSONA QUE AMABA! Con el paso de los años continuamos siendo cercanos, y nuestro lazo fue inseparable, incluso trabajamos en la misma empresa, fortaleciendo así nuestra amistad; Me sentía aliviado de ver como ese tormentoso y sombrío pasado que arrastrabas había quedado enterrado, tu personalidad había madurado, habías vuelto a ser una persona sociable, y en el trabajo lograste desempeñarte como un profesional capaz y exitoso, una persona digna de admiración, yo realmente me sentía verdaderamente FELIZ de verte así… Por eso cuando llegó aquel bastardo, aquel pasado regreso con él, y tuve MIEDO, miedo de que volvieses a caer en aquel infierno… por eso traté y traté inútilmente de alejarte de él para evitar que te lastimara, pero de alguna forma sabía que sería inútil pues lo amabas y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente esperar impotente que supiese valorar tu amor y no volviera a lastimarte…..¡PERO LO HIZO! ¡EL MUY CABRON LO HIZO DE NUEVO Y TE ARRASTRO DE NUEVO A ESE PUTO INFIERNO QUE TE TIENE JODIDAMENTE ACABADO! ¡ARRASTRO TUS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL SUELO Y ASQUEROSAMENTE JUGO CON TUS ILUSIONES! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡REGOZIJANTE TE LANZO TODA ESA MIERDA EN TU CARA! ¡BURLANDOSE DE TI! ¡TIRANDO TODO AL CARAJO! ¡Y TODAVIA TIENE EL CINISMO DE PRESUMIRTE QUE SE REVUELCA CON LA PUTA DE SU PROMETIDA CON LA QUE MAÑANA PLANEA CASARCE, SIN IMPORTARLE NI UNA PUTA MIERDA TUS MALDITOS SENTIMIENTOS!... Yo realmente… Realmente… ¡ODIO A ESE TIPO! Pero, no dejaré que esto se quede así, no, no se saldrá con la suya, no le permitiré el haberte destruido y que tan fácilmente se lave las manos del asunto… Juro… ¡JURO QUE MATARE A ESE PENDEJO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! -

-¡YOKOZAWA!- alzó la voz con determinación en un sonoro grito, sosteniéndome del hombro en el momento en que estuve a punto de salir violenta y estrepitosamente al exterior en busca de justicia.

-¡EL ÚNICO QUE VA ENCARGARSE DE ONODERA….SERÉ YO!- Afirmó rotundamente, impidiéndome el paso, y prohibiéndome tajantemente cualquier acción de mi parte – Por favor, esto… yo tengo que solucionarlo, solo… - y al decirme esto cayó derrotado por sí mismo, de rodillas frente a mí cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y evidente pesar, para llorar en silencio. Me agaché para arrodillarme frente a él, y lo abracé en un intento de sostener su mundo que ahora caía en pedazos sobre mí.

****

**Link del Video Musical: ***Daughtry - Crawling Back To You*** **** watch?v=YI8oHe1AQsg******

****

*****Takano*****

¿Qué es lo que había de malo en mí? Si no te supe amar y te perdí debería resignarme, pero me es inevitable el simple hecho de amarte cada día más y más hasta romper en mil pedazos mi alma. No podía, no podía ni quería ni tenía las fuerzas para renunciar a ti con todo este amor quemándome por dentro, deseaba correr de ti, pero mis piernas no respondían, quería alejarme lo mas rápido posible de este inhumano e insensible corazón que abatía mi ser hasta el punto de seguir golpeándolo aun cuando ya estaba completamente desgarrado.****

_**Lecciones aprendidas, puentes quemados hasta el suelo,  
y es demasiado tarde para apagar el fuego.  
Las cosas cambiaron, y soy el que se está quemando ahora.  
Bueno, me está yendo bien,  
hasta que cierro mis ojos,  
y luego veo tu rostro,  
y no es ninguna sorpresa.  
**_

****

**Pero me era inevitable, no podía, por más que quería y luchaba contra tus recuerdos, te clavaste tan profundamente en mí, que simplemente no podría cometer mi objetivo y sacarte de mi vida así como así.**

¿Me lo había propuesto? ¿Quería olvidarte? ¿Quería alejarme? Aun cuando ya no estabas a mi lado, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada sensación y cada sentimiento me arrastraban despiadada e implacablemente hacia tu persona… no importaba que te hubieses marchado físicamente de mi lado, arrancándome la vida con tus palabras y acciones… Siempre, de algún modo supe… que al final, todo mi ser…. Se arrastraría miserablemente hasta alcanzarte, o al menos moriría en el intento… si mi cabeza no quería, pero mi necio y enfermizo corazón lo haría una y otra vez…. Y otra vez…. Sin importar que nunca cometiera su objetivo…. Hasta que ya no quedaría nada más de mi patética existencia…

Siempre, estaré, de alguna una otra forma, regresando a ti….****

_**Así como así me estoy arrastrando de nuevo hacia tí,  
justo como tú dijiste que lo haría sí.  
Me trago mi orgullo,  
ahora me estoy arrastrando de nuevo hacia tí.  
Estoy loco,  
no puedo esperar más.  
De rodillas, pensé que era más fuerte.  
Así como así, como tú dijiste que haría,  
me estoy arrastrando hacia tí.**_

El tiempo puede curar, pero las cicatrices sólo esconden la manera en que te sientes,  
y es difícil olvidar como te dejé colgado  
de un hilo, cuando todo está dicho, lo lamentaré, sí.  
Estaba bien, pensé que podría lograrlo,  
luego veo tu rostro y es difícil de fingirlo. 

****

**  
**_**Continuará..**_**  
**


End file.
